


a sudden turn of events

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [88]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leon is used to getting lost for so long that it leaves him desperate to piss, but he isn't used to anyone being as enthusiastic about this as Gloria is.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: it's just piss [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	a sudden turn of events

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, this did well in a poll, and I took my free time last week to actually be able to write it.

He doesn’t know how he always manages this.

They meet up at hotels so often to avoid anyone noticing them together, that he would like to think, by now, that he would be able to navigate them a little bit better. But if Leon’s sense of direction is bad outside, that’s nothing compared to how it is when he tries to navigate the inside of a hotel, trying to find either his room or Gloria’s room, or at this point, maybe to a public bathroom, cos he’s pretty sure they have one of those somewhere on the first floor.

At least, he thinks so, but he isn’t able to find any indication of one when he goes down there, so who knows? The only thing he knows is that he’s going to have to find  _ something _ soon, or it isn’t going to end well for him at all.

Leon has had to piss for a while now, since before he even got back to the hotel. The plan was to drop by his room and take care of that, maybe freshen up a little before going to Gloria’s room. She’s expecting him, and he’s supposed to be knocking on her door any minute now, pretending that he’s stopped by the wrong room so that she can pretend to be surprised to have a visit from the champion, a game that they’ve both become fond of.

At this point, she will be wondering about him, but she’s used to him showing up a little late by now, and he really is doing his best to locate her room. He would rather find his first, because it will ruin the game for him to come straight in and use the bathroom, but if he has to do that, then he will. He doesn’t want it to get in the way of things, but the state he’s in now, if he finds Gloria’s room first, then he isn’t going to have much of a choice.

His bladder aches with each step that he takes, reminding him that he hasn’t visited a bathroom since early in the afternoon, and he’s honestly had to piss for hours now. It wasn’t much of a problem until it was, and now he regrets not going when he first felt the need come on, but he always assumed he would have time later, and now he’s nearly at his limit.

Unfortunately, this is something that happens to him more often than he’d like to admit, which is all the more reason for him to be frustrated that he didn’t go sooner. He  _ knows _ that he has a tendency to get lost at the most crucial of moments, and that he shouldn’t push his luck, and still he always does it, like an idiot. Now he’s getting pretty desperate, and he rounds corner after corner, getting turned all around and never managing to find either set of rooms that his or Gloria’s should be in, until..

It isn’t ideal, but when he sees the sign indicating that he just has to turn this way to get to rooms 230-235, he sighs to himself. He doesn’t know how he managed to miss this before, but at least he’s here now, and hurries to 233, where he knows Gloria is waiting for him. Though he would have preferred his own room, he is not pressing his luck when he’s already in such a bad position.

“Who is it?” Gloria calls out when he knocks at her door, her tone already playful because she must know that it’s him. Hearing her like that, he can’t resist playing along a little bit, even though he knows that he will have to put an end to their game as soon as she opens the door.

“It’s your champion,” he replies, wondering if she can hear the strain in his voice as he stands outside her door, squirming in place. It’s getting really, really bad, and it’s taking all he has not to beg her to hurry up and open the door. “Can you let me in?”

She’s standing close to the door now, so that he can hear her theatrical gasp. “What are  _ you _ doing here?” she asks, and normally he doesn’t notice how fake her acting is, because he’s enjoying the cheesy scenario just as much as she is. But right now, he doesn’t particularly care for it, and just wants her to let him in.

“Here to visit my favorite challenger,” he replies, because that’s the line she likes most, and is usually the line he likes most as well. He rocks back and forth on his heels, unable to stand still for fear of losing control right here in the hallway. “Please, let me in, Gloria.” He says the last bit pleadingly, so that she will know it’s not part of the bit, but a genuine request.

She still takes her time opening the door, murmuring, “Well, I hope you don’t mind that I’m already in my pajamas…” And, for a moment, for just a split second, he forgets any other reason he might have for wanting to get into her room, because the pajamas are definitely new, and definitely for his benefit, and he  _ definitely _ can’t wait to help get her out of them.

But another sharp pang from his bladder snaps him out of that very quickly. He shoves past her, and she laughs, likely amused at the way he is rushing things along, likely thinking that this is another part of the game, something new to try, when in reality, he isn’t even playing. Gloria closes the door behind her and follows him, quickly catching up to him and coming around in front of him.

“You really came all the way out here just to see me?” she asks, with a wide and innocent smile that he ordinarily can’t resist. Even now, it makes him feel bad for shoving her aside for even the moment, but no matter how wrapped around her finger he is, he has to keep his mind on the task at hand.

“I’ll be just a minute, Gloria,” he says, trying to push past her again, but she remains firmly in his way, with a look in her eyes that suggests she has no plans of moving until she gets what she wants. Leon grits his teeth, fighting off another twinge from his bladder, knowing that he has only a few minutes left, at best. “S-so come on, alright?”

“You came all the way out here to visit a lowly challenger like myself,” she says, “so what do you need a minute for? Oh, but you said I was your favorite challenger, didn’t you?”

“Gloria…”

“Wow, you even remember my name! Since you went to all the trouble, the least I can do is make it worth your while, right?” She looks up at him from under her lashes and, fuck, he wants her so bad, but,  _ fuck _ , he has to piss so much  _ worse _ , he can’t keep letting her distract him.

“Seriously, just…” He winces. “Just let me go to the bathroom real quick, and we can pick up where we left off, alright, baby?”

“That’s a new one,” she says, seeming to drop character for the first time, and he feels like he might have actually gotten through to her. “But I’ll play along.”

“What? No, it’s not a ‘play along,’ thing, I was-”

“Come on, you came to see me...you don’t want to wait anymore, do you?” she asks, and while he doesn’t want to wait for  _ something _ anymore, for once, it isn’t that, though looking down the sleeveless top of her pajamas is putting that in a close second. “I’m not letting you get past me that easy, champion. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you know?”

“Gloria…” He trails off, hissing as he feels a spurt escape, soaking into his underwear. This is so,  _ so _ not good, and no matter what he says, it doesn’t seem to be enough to convince her that he isn’t acting. Of course, why she thinks he would bother acting over something like this, he doesn’t know, but it’s hard to think about that and think about how to convince her it’s genuine  _ and _ think about not pissing himself, all at once.

It never occurs to him that this might just be him being stupid again.

“You aren’t going to let me past unless I give you a real champion time, are you?” he asks, the strain more evident in his voice. She nods, so cute and so wicked, and he doesn’t know if he can make it even that long, but if this is the only option that he has, if there’s no way he can convince her that he’s telling the truth, then he’s just going to have to go along with it.

“Fine,” Leon says, more to himself than to her, and he pushes her against the bathroom door that she blocks, shoving a hand down her pajama shorts as he does. He can feel even over her panties just how excited she is, and he has to admit, feeling her soak through because of him gets him pretty excited to, though another sharp pain in his bladder is enough to cut that short. Ordinarily, he might wonder if letting himself get really into things would be enough to help him hold it a little while longer, but right now, he’s so far gone that getting that turned on isn’t even an option.

Gloria has no complaints about  _ her _ situation, at least, and even being touched over top of her panties has her writhing. By the time he’s moved his hand under, she is already panting for him, and he at least thinks that this will be easy for him. Maybe he’ll be able to get her off before his body gives in; he’s never seen her this horny when he’s done so little for her.

But by now, he wonders how she still manages to remain oblivious to his plight. By now, he can’t stand still at all, hissing and groaning and shifting his weight as he fingers her, panicking with each leak that slips by, just knowing that soon, he won’t be able to stop the flood at all. Gloria must see that he’s really struggling now, she must be able to understand that this is real, but every time that he looks at her, she only seems to be enjoying herself that much more. She grows closer and closer with each second, but never gives in, and she watches him so intently that he becomes self-conscious of his movements, but it’s not like he can stop, because if he does, then he knows that he will-

He doesn’t have any choice in the matter.

Leon grabs himself with his free hand, just as the last leak proves itself to be more than just a leak, and he groans, and he mutters something to himself, and just at that moment, just a little bit too late, Gloria comes. While she is moaning, her body wracked with pleasure, Leon pisses himself, just outside the bathroom door, just seconds from relief, quickly soaking through until it’s puddling on the floor, his bladder still aching even as it empties itself, pushed beyond its limits and then some.

And Gloria still watches him.

As she comes down from her orgasm, she watches him as he just keeps  _ going _ , because there was so damn much of it, and it feels like it goes on forever, even though it is probably less than a minute in total. And then it’s over, and Gloria is staring at him, and he’s staring at the floor, one hand still between his legs and one hand still down her panties, and he’s so humiliated that he has no idea what he should do.

“S-see?” he finally says. “I really wasn’t kidding, I got lost and I needed to... _ please _ don’t tell anyone about this, I...h-hey...what are you…?”

While he speaks, Gloria whimpers softly, and before he can finish begging for her silence, she has begun grinding against his hand, which he still hasn’t removed from her panties. His other hand drops to his side in his surprise, but as Gloria begins using him, he responds without really thinking, and resumes fingering her, like he was doing before he pissed himself right in front of her. He really must be stupid, he thinks, because it is only just now starting to dawn on him that Gloria might be into this.

“That...wasn’t a bad thing for you?” he asks, and she simply shakes her head, blushing and not meeting his eye. All of the boldness she had when she was playing a roll, when she was trying to stop him from making it on time, disappears as soon as he has her figured out, and Gloria looks so damn cute that Leon can’t be bothered to be angry, or even confused, about this whole turn of event. Or maybe, yet again, he’s just being stupid, or maybe he’s just grateful that this wasn’t some unfortunate accident, but rather, something that his girlfriend really, really wanted.

He feels her hands on his arm, pulling him away from her even while she bucks against his hand. Not knowing what he should do, he allows her to pull his hand out of her shorts, and she presses her body against his, until one of his legs is between hers. That leg seemed to get the worst of it, and she grinds against him, as if trying to feel the wetness through the fabric that separates her from him. As she does, she rests her face against his chest, hiding from him before she speaks.

“That wasn’t a bad thing,” she finally answers. “The only thing I have to complain about is...you wasted it on the floor, instead of just letting me...d-drink it.”

Stunned by her words, Leon just barely manages to keep his composure to reply, “Well, you didn’t exactly ask.”

“Next time,” she mumbles, and he wonders why that promise excites him so much.

He is never sure which he likes better; Gloria, when she is so shy and overwhelmed that she can hardly look at him, or Gloria, when she has a surge of confidence and, despite the age gap and despite how starstruck she used to around him, she takes control of the situation, leaving him helpless to do anything but follow her.

“Can I…?” she starts to ask, but she never finishes the question.

Not knowing what she wants to ask, but also not caring, Leon replies, “Yes,” and is met with Gloria dropping to her knees, her face pressed against his soaked shorts. He isn’t sure what he was expecting or what to make of all of this, but considering he’s hard now, he decides not to worry about it, and just accept the fact that he likes it, that he likes all of this. Gloria is so flustered that she can’t sit still while she inhales and licks the wet cloth, and something about her jerky movements seems different than the way she squirms when she’s simply turned on, but he can’t quite put his finger on why that is.

Until he sees one of her hands briefly dart between her legs, and in the few seconds before she moves it back, he sees the way she presses against herself, and he may not have been able to read her motives before, but he can certainly tell that  _ that _ was not a touch motivated by her arousal. Gloria has to pee too.

He doesn’t know if he just caught her at the right moment and she decided to ignore it for her own fun, or if she somehow planned for this, which seems a little unlikely, or maybe if her nerves have increased a need that was hardly noticeable before, until it is much more prevalent on her mind. Whatever the case, he can tell she has to pee, that that is why she can’t hold still and why she briefly touches herself, and he is so suddenly struck with the image of her soaking those adorable new pajamas that he is forced to admit that, despite not understanding it at all, he can see exactly why seeing him piss himself turned her on so much.

“Stand up, Gloria,” he says. “I wanna look at you, okay?”

When she stands, she is trembling noticeably, and she struggles even more than before to meet his eyes. She fidgets, and his breath catches in his throat. He wants to see this so badly, he hopes that she will allow him that, and as she stands in front of him, staring off to the side, he asks, “How into that are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...do you just like it when I do that, or would you…?”

“Would I what?” She isn’t as oblivious as she pretends to be; he can tell by how she bites her lip and presses her thighs together. Gloria is so nervous now, she can’t hide it from him, and she must know that he’s onto her.

“You have to pee, don’t you, baby?” he asks, and she bites her lip harder. “If you’re okay with it, I wanted to...I wanted to watch you. Like you watched me.”

“I-I…”

“Only if you want to. I’m not going to block the door or anything.” He intends it as a joke, but she looks a little sheepish.

“Sorry, I...should have asked. No, you...you can watch me, I’m just a little nervous, but you can. I just have one condition…” She still does not meet his eyes as she speaks, but whatever she requests of him, Leon has already decided he will agree.

“Keep your hand right...here.” As she speaks, she guides his hand between her legs again, this time resting on the outside of her shorts. He feels a shiver go down his spine as he understands what she is asking of him, and this time, it is his turn to simply nod. When she asks if he wants it right now, he nods again, finding himself unable to speak.

With a soft sigh, Gloria relaxes, the tension disappearing from her face as she lets go. Leon isn’t sure where to look, torn between watching the peaceful expression on her face and watching the soft, pink fabric, but as he feels his hand start to grow warm, he makes up his mind, his eyes darting down to watch the dark spot begin to spread. He then finds that he can’t look away, as her pajamas are soaked through, his hand growing wetter and wetter until the stream turns into a torrent, gushing past his hand to spill down her legs, and to join the mess he already made on the floor.

And while Gloria pisses herself, intentionally and directly on his hand, Leon realizes that he has never been more turned on before in his life. Still without understanding a single thing, he decides that he understands perfectly, and before she has even finished, he pulls her into a kiss, so that he can press his leg between hers again, and feel the end of her stream as it slows to a stop.

When he pulls back, he says, “I suppose we should clean all that up. I wouldn’t exactly want to put the hotel staff through that.”

“We should,” she agrees, breathless and looking like cleaning is the furthest thing from her mind right now. Which is something that he understands perfectly.

“We have plenty of time for that later, though,” he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
